


The B-Word

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [29]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, M/M, Teenage Ian Gallagher, Teenage Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian is waiting in a holding cell to be bailed out by his family when another boy is put into the same holding cell. They become fast friends, but of course Ian develops a crush on the Milkovich kid.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Kash Karib, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	The B-Word

Ian sat on the little bench in the holding cell in the precinct. He chewed on his bottom lip.

How could he be so stupid to listen to Lip and then even get caught in the end?  
He sighed loudly and stared at the ceiling.

The cell door opened, and Ian's head snapped in the direction of the noise, hoping, someone would tell him he was okay to go.

But instead a cop about shoved a boy into the cell.  
"Woah, gentle there Officer Meatyfinger." The boy grinned and the officer glanced at him angrily before strutting off.

The boy was a bit older than Ian, his skin was just as pale as Ian's and he had raven black hair. He looked familiar, but Ian couldn't put his finger on who he was exactly.

The boy seemed to notice him now and grinned smugly at him.  
"And what they got you in for, freckles?" He asked and sat on the bench next to him.

"I uh... They caught me driving a stolen car with my brother. I didn't even steal it and it was an old car from our neighbourhood, so not exactly a fucking Bentley... What about you?" He asked timidly.  
"Someone stole our car and made a road trip through the south side, so I went after them to teach them a lesson... looks like I got the wrong guy", he stared down at him while Ian shranked down into himself.

Panic was filling his head, he now recognised the distinct features of the boy, he must be one of the Milkovich brothers... But which one...

Suddenly the Milkovich started laughing.  
"Man, just joking, you look like I'm about to punch the living fuck out of you"

Ian sighed relieved and smiled as well.  
"Well... you're a Milkovich, right?"  
"Yeah, I am, but I'm here because they found some joints in my pockets. It's Mickey, by the way. So, you look familiar, did I ever threaten you before?"

"No, but I often look like I'm about to get murdered." He shrugged.   
Mickey chuckled, "What's your name then, freckles?"  
"Ian. Gallagher."  
Mickey nodded "Gallagher, of course. Frank's kid, huh?"  
Ian shrugged and nodded.

"So, you're waiting for your siblings to bail you out?"  
"They ain't got money for that" Ian shook his head, "But Maybe my sister's boyfriend can do it... or I stay here the whole night."  
Mickey showed a small smile, "I probably stay here the whole night too and I can think of worse company than you."

Ian smiled shyly at the boy, he was very attractive in his eyes with his dark hair and shiny eyes and that grin on his face.  
Yeah, he could think of worse things than to spend the night with him in this cell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A few days later.  
**

Mickey looked up to the front door of the Gallagher house. He stood in front of the stairs for a few minutes already and just couldn't bring himself to just go up there and knock.

This was a stupid idea, he should just turn around, leave and forget about the freckled Gallagher.  
But since they've met in the holding cell, he couldn't get him out of his head.

Mickey sighed "Don't be such a coward. You're just gonna talk to him like a normal person" he whispered to himself and finally made his way up to the door and knocked.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to look cool, not like he was a nervous little boy that's about to ask another boy to spend time with him - He knew he was about to ask him on a date, but he was in denial about that part.

After a moment a girl answered the door, if he wasn't wrong, this was Fiona Gallagher, Ian's older sister.  
"Yeah?"  
"Is Ian there?"  
"Maybe, why?"  
"Because I want to talk to him?"  
"Oh yeah? Who are you?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest as well.  
"Someone who wants to talk to him, so could you call him here or some shit?"

She looked him up and down and Mickey could feel her judging the fuck out of him what made him just role his eyes. But eventually Fiona called Ian downstairs.

It didn't take the ginger long to get to the door.  
"Mickey?" He looked surprised. Maybe this was a stupid idea. But then Ian smiled at him and looked back at his sister sending her away, "What are you doing here?"

"I've got some beer and joints, wondered if you'd want to join me" he shrugged.  
"Yeah, sure, sounds fun" Ian grinned.  
"Good, I know a place where cops shouldn't find us"  
Ian grinned even wider and he quickly put his shoes on. 

A few minutes later they arrived at Mickeys little hiding spot under some bleachers.

"So, how come that from all the people in the south side, you asked me to come with you?" Ian asked eventually when Mickey handed him the joint.

Mickey shrugged "You're fun company. And it's not exactly like Milkoviches are liked around here, I can't just ask anyone to get high with me just for the sake of a fun time. And hanging out with my brothers just gets old."

Ian smiled and took a drag from the joint before giving it back to Mickey.  
"Also, you seem like a perfectly nice guy but I'm sure you can do a lot of fucked up mischief if given the right opportunity." Mickey grinned.  
Ian chuckled and nodded "Yeah, I can be a pain in the ass. But no one suspects it cause I look like a 12 year old with all these freckles."

"I like em" Mickey admitted shrugging, he bit his lip in the next moment and cursed himself for saying that.  
"Oh really?" Ian chuckled.  
"Whatever man, could look worse, that's all I'm saying"  
"Of course it is" Ian grinned and Mickeys wasn't aware, that from this moment onwards, Ian could read him like an open book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A few months later.**

Ian pulled his jeans back up and did his belt. He looked at Kash, who did the same, and sighed.  
He fucked his boss for around half a year now and it got boring. 

He had a huge crush on Kash for ages, what obviously had to do with some serious daddy issues Ian didn't want to explore, but now he wanted someone else.

Someone else was no one else than Mickey Milkovich.  
The thug was his friend, they were each others' only real friends they had. But oh boy, he was falling for the Milkovich.

And He was pretty sure, Mickey felt the same. He was pretty sure, Mickey was gay and had a crush on him.  
But of course, Mickey wouldn't say something in that direction, he tried to hide it, and that for good reason: his dad wasn't exactly known for being fond of gay people.  
But no matter how much Mickey tried to hide it and dismissed his words after every compliment-like thing he said in Ian's direction - Ian knew.

But he couldn't just make his move on the other boy though.  
If he was wrong in the end, he could ruin this friendship forever.  
He needed the right moment to tell Mickey how he felt, because if he did it wrong, Mickey might just try to hide his feelings again and send him away, no matter if he felt the same or not.

So long, he continued fucking Kash, the man would make him little presents or let him take home food for free and the sex wasn't bad. He just wished it was Mickey instead.

Kash unlocked the store and Ian went to restock some snacks.  
He heard the bell above the door ring but didn't pay much attention to who actually came in.

"Boo" someone suddenly whispered in his ear.  
Ian flinched and turned around to see a cackling Mickey. 

"Hey scaredy cat" he grinned.  
"Mick" he smiled, "I thought you promised to only rob the store when I'm not here, so Linda won't fire me for it" 

Mickey shrugged "Who said I'm here to steal anything?" He grinned and took one of the snack packages that Ian restocked at the moment, "Besides you."

"You want to steal me?" Ian asked confused.  
"Dad and my brothers are away for the weekend and Mandy will be with her new boyfriend, who's Netflix password I have. So, I thought, If I want to sit uselessly in front of the TV to binge some shit with beer, weed and chips, who would I want to join me?" 

"And you thought of me?" Ian grinned, "How nice of you"  
"Yeah, you know me, always the nice boy from next door. So, you wanna come?"  
"Sure, sounds awesome."  
Mickey gave him the biggest smile, "Good, be at mine around eight"  
"Will be there" he smiled after him while Mickey grabbed a few snacks, winked at him and walked out of the store, "Bye Kash" 

Ian smiled happily and kept restocking the snacks.  
Kash came around to him.  
"You didn't even try to stop him from robbing the potato chips"  
"Neither did you" Ian shrugged, "I didn't even notice him taking them"

Kash gave him a weird look, it made Ian uneasy and even though Kash wasn't intimidating in the slightest, it made Ian worry the tiniest bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian and Mickey sat on the Milkoviches couch next to each other.  
"Since you already freaked out in the store earlier, how about a horror movie?" Mickey grinned mischievously.  
"I didn't freak out. I can handle horror movies" he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
Mickey looked over to him, still grinning, "Of course you can, freckles"

A second later Ian wished he would have just endured the slight humiliation of being afraid of horror movies. Because now, Mickey actually put one on.

"If you're too afraid" he smiled and draped a blanket over the two of them "You can just hide under this, scaredy cat"  
"You're not funny" Ian mumbled.  
"But you are" he grinned.

Good half an hour later, Ian flinched at every creepy sound that came from the TV and Mickey wasn't exactly helpful.

The Milkovich teased Ian mercilessly, he leaned over to him and made creepy noises close to his ear, making Ian flinch away from him violently.  
Right now, he leaned over the couch and in a jump scare moment grabbed his shoulder.

Ian jumped to end of the other couch with a yelp and Mickey started laughing loudly. 

"Mickey! That's not funny!" Ian insisted.  
"Yeah it is" Mickey laughed and threw his head back. 

Ian rolled his eyes and crawled over to him again, Mickey still wouldn't stop laughing.  
"Stop it Mick" Ian growled, he just shook his head. 

Ian had enough he suddenly jumped to him and pinched his side.  
"Stop laughing fucktard!"  
Mickey shoved him back, but Ian held onto his shirt. They started wrestling on the couch with grins on their faces and playful threats and insults flying through the room.

That worked good until a few minutes later both landed on the ground with a yelp.  
Ian pinned Mickey underneath him on the floor, by having their hands intertwined on each side of Mickeys head.

"Gotcha" he panted.  
Mickey looked up at him, their faces were only a few inches apart.  
"Okay, you got me, what now?" He panted as well. 

Ian looked down at him, his bright eyes looking back into his, the pale, soft skin and those plump lips that Ian just really wanted to kiss.

"Freckles" Mickey whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Kiss me" the request was barely audible. 

Ian was surprised for a moment, he is waited for a chance like this for months now, but he had never imagined Mickey to take a step like this.

Ian leaned down and gently lay his lips on his.  
They were both nervous but eased into the kissed, Ian released Mickeys hands to cup his cheeks while Mickey ran his hands over his back and through his red hair.

What started as light, innocent kiss soon turned more heated and passionate.  
They did that for several minutes until Ian pulled away and stared down at him.

"Wow" he smiled, "I wanted to do that for months"  
"Why didn't you?" Mickey whispered, his fingers still in his dark red hair.  
Ian shrugged "Didn't want to mess it up. I knew, if I make a move on you too fast, you'd push me away."

Mickey bit his bottom lip, "So you knew I..."  
"Had a crush on me? Yeah, you may think you're subtle, but I noticed."  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "If you're so smart to notice that, you should've noticed that I wouldn't have pushed you away"  
Ian smiled "really? Even though you're afraid of your dad?"  
Mickey smiled up at him, "He isn't here right now, is he?"

Ian grinned and leaned down again to kiss him again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian couldn't be happier at the moment. He had spent the night together with Mickey, they didn't have sex, they just slept next to each other and kissed the whole time.

Ian was on cloud 9 and wouldn't stop smiling the whole day after he left Mickeys house.  
On Monday, he went to the store after school like every Monday.

But the minute he entered the store his eyes fell on Kash and his smile dropped.  
Now, he had to officially end things with him, what was a good thing in Ian's eyes, but he was worried about his job. Kash could easily fire him... then again... Kash was married and Ian could easily tell his wife about the affair if Kash actually fired him.

Ian would wait until the end of us I shift to talk to Kash.  
When they closed the store, Kash actually started conversation.  
"You know... Linda and the boys are gone next weekend... we could, you know, spend it together" he smiled.

Ian swallowed, okay this was the moment.  
"No, Kash, we can't spend the weekend together." He said, "Actually... we need to stop this entirely." 

Kash looked at him surprised and hurt, "What? Why? Is it because of Linda?"  
"No Kash... you see... I have a boyfriend now. Well, actually I'm not sure if he's my boyfriend, but... I want him to be, and that's not possible If I'm still fooling around with you. I'm sorry. "

"Boyfriend?" Kash's look changed suddenly, "Who?"  
"I'm not telling you that. Just... I'm sorry, but it's over."  
"Who is it? Is it that Milkovich boy? I saw how you looked at him! It's him, isn't it?"

Ian swallowed, no one was supposed to find out about them, about Mickey being gay.  
"No. And it's none of your business who it is! You're married anyways, we shouldn't do this anyways. Leave me alone, okay?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mickey once promised Ian to never rob the Kash'n'Grab when Ian had a shift so Linda wouldn't jump to the conclusion that Ian just let him take whatever he wanted without doing anything against it since they were friends (and Ian had a crush on him)  
Mickey had no problem with that. He would simply go to the store when Kash was alone, not that the pussy would ever do anything against it.

He walked into the store grinning from ear to ear, a look he sported since Ian had kissed him.

He took all the stuff he wanted and was about to leave again when Kash spoke up.  
"Put that Back, Mickey. Or pay for it"

Mickey turned around to him.  
"Wow you _almost_ delivered those lines without your voice shaking."  
"Put it back."  
"Or what?" He chuckled "You gonna call the cops on me?"

Kash suddenly drew a gun from somewhere and pointed it at Mickey.  
The Milkovich took a step back.  
"Whoa, man, it's just some Pringles! Put that away, you don't know how to use it anyways"

"It's you, isn't it?"  
Mickey looked at him confused.  
"I'm what?"  
"You're Ian's new boyfriend" he said angrily.

"I'm his what?" He asked, in his head he couldn't help but loving the idea that Ian called him boyfriend. But at the outside he desperately tried to play clueless, cause hell, no one was supposed to find this out.

"I saw how he looked at you" he growled " He left me because of you!"  
Now that one had Mickey stopping.  
Up until this point, his mind was too occupied to ask himself why Kash would have such a problem with Ian having Mickey as boyfriend.

"You had something with Ian?" Mickey asked and now he sounded angry and aggressive. This old prick touched his Ian?  
Suddenly Kash shot at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian could see the cops outside the store from down the street when he came to work.

He quickly ran up to the store where he found Linda in the crowd.

"Linda, what happened?"  
"The Milkovich boy, as usual" she just stated.  
"You called the cops because he stole some chips?" Ian was almost relieved, but this looked like way too many cops for just potato chips and the ambulance made him uneasy.

"No, Kash shot him." She said coldly.  
Ian's eyes widened, "He what?"  
"He has the right to protect himself, Mickey was about to steal, so Kash protected the store" she shrugged "The kid got what he deserved."

"What he deserved? Because he stole Pringles?" Ian asked angrily.  
Linda looked at him surprised.  
"Calm down. He just shot him in the leg."  
That was at least a slight relief for Ian. But Mickey had such nice legs... how dared that ugly fuck to mutilate Micks legs?!

"Where is he?" Ian asked and looked around.  
"Who? Kash?"  
"No, not Kash!" He growled "Mickey."  
"Either on his way to the hospital or prison. He's gonna end up in juvie anyways "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian sat behind the Plexiglass and looked longingly to the door where his lover was supposed to come out any minute.

He visited Mickey in juvie for the first time and he was nervous. Given his family history, it wasn't the first time he was in such an environment and had to talk to someone through such glass with such a telephone thingy.

But this felt different. Mickey was here because of him.

Finally, Mickey came into sight, he had to use crutches and overall didn't look exactly happy.

Ian was relieved that Mickeys face lit up the tiniest bit when he saw Ian.  
Maybe he wasn't so mad at him, as Ian feared.

"Hey" he said through the telephone thing, "thanks for putting money on my commissary account. I was running low on smokes."  
Ian smiled "How are you holding up?"

Mickey looked around before he just shrugged.  
"I'm alright."  
"For how long do you have to be in here?"  
"Just a few months. It'll be okay."

Ian chewed on his bottom lip.  
"This is my fault" he sighed.  
"No, it's not. It's that idiot Kash's fault. He shot me."  
"Yeah, but because of me."

Now Mickey looked conflicted about something... Or maybe he just worked himself up on asking something.  
"What?" Ian asked when Mickey wouldn't start talking about whatever occupied his brain right now.

"When I got to the store, he said a bunch of weird shit."  
"Oh" Ian mumbled, he knew where this would lead and he had actually hoped to be able to hide his little thing with Kash from Mickey a little longer, "Like what?"

"Well he used the B-word... that put several questions in my head."  
"The b-word?" Ian repeated, "Bitch?"  
"No!" He nervously looked around before mumbling into the receiver, "Boyfriend."

Ian raised his eyebrows at him.  
"So, I thought, one, what does he care? Two, how does he know anything is going on? And three..." He bit his bottom lip again, " Am I... your... you know?"

Ian looked at him surprised about the last question.  
"Do you want to?" He asked smiling.  
Mickey shrugged and looked away from him, "Maybe... yes... but not if you tell me you fucked that ugly guy after we... you know."

Ian shook his head.  
"No. I mean, I used to sleep with him, we had an affair. But after we finally... you know, the first thing I did, was tell him that we have to break it off, because I got a new one. I also didn't say who, he just jumped to conclusions."

Mickey nodded, "It's okay. But that this Bitch shot me over this is fucked up. You really know how to pick 'em."  
Ian smiled at him brightly "Well, I picked you, so..."  
Mickey chuckled, "Shut up"

Ian smiled and licked his bottom lip "I'll come to visit you every time I can"  
Mickey smiled as well "That's nice but... You really shouldn't, Ian. If someone notices I'm all smiley and happy after a certain guy came to visit me, I could get some problems. Or my dad could find out that you visited suspiciously often. Also... we need to lie low until we can be sure that Kash doesn't go round to tell people. If he's ready to shoot me over this, he could also easily go to my dad and tell him!"

Ian shook his head "I'll make sure he won't. He's married and has kids, we had an affair for months, he can try telling on you, won't end well for him."  
Mickey chuckled, "You getting protective over there, Gallagher."  
He nodded proudly.

"Alright, I won't visit you too often, but for that you have to promise to put on your best behaviour and get out of here as quick as possible."  
"I'll try. But Milkoviches aren't exactly known to be good at restraining temper. And that one dude here always tries to steal my fucking Jell-O!"

Ian smiled through the glass and sighed, "I'm gonna send you letters. Lots of cheesy love letters"  
"Gallagher-"  
"Don't worry, I'll sign with a girl's name."

Mickey grinned and bit his bottom lip, "Thanks for... you know, understanding all that shit."  
"And when you come out, I'll fuck you."

"You just had to ruin that moment, did You?"  
Ian shrugged and smiled at him.  
"I'll miss you."  
Mickey smiled, "I'll miss you too, freckles."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Half a year later.  
**

Summer came and left, and Mickey was finally released.  
Ian had waited for this moment for months.  
The Milkoviches threw a party for their little brother.

Mickey couldn't care less about his siblings or the party right now, he just wanted to see his freckled cute boyfriend again. It's been six months since the last time he saw him, and he was desperate to just look at him. He had spent the last month's just living off Ian's handwriting and his letters, it was time to actually see him, touch him.

Mandy was by his side the whole time.  
"There is Ian" she said suddenly.  
Mickey looked around but couldn't exactly spot him right away in the crowd.  
"I invited him, he's so hot" Mandy explained, "I want to fuck him so badly, but he doesn't seem interested in me"

Mickey rolled his eyes but then finally spotted Ian. But he looked different than six months ago. His hair was more orange his face looked more mature, he wasn't more freckles than person anymore, he was taller and damn... He seemed to have worked out more than usual in the last time.

Mickey smiled and walked over to him, letting his sister behind.  
Ian smiled when he saw him too.

"Hey" Mickey stood next to him and mumbled into his ear, "I'm looking for my boyfriend, you've seen him? Small, cute kid looks a bit like he's twelve. More freckles than person."  
Ian laughed brightly "No, I haven't seen him. Guess you have to take me until he gets here."

Mickey looked him up and down "Bummer."  
Ian grinned "You want to get out of here?"  
Mickey nodded and they escaped the party without his siblings noticing.

They walked down the street, Mickey kept looking over to Ian, "Damn Gallagher... ROTC did you good."

Ian chuckled, "You seemed to have worked out a lot in juvie too", he eyed his arms.  
Mickey shrugged "Not much to do on there than to work out."  
"You could read"  
"Fuck off" he shook his head.

"I'm glad that you're back."  
"Me too... I missed you" Mickey admitted.  
"I missed you too. Kash is gone by the way, he took his stuff and ran away with another guy, he was super pissed at me for still refusing to sleep with him after he shot you."

Mickey grinned at him and they finally made it to the spot they hung out at often.

As soon as Mickey made sure no one saw them, he pretty much jumped Ian and attacked him with a longing, passionate kiss.  
Ian wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back.


End file.
